


the kind of love (I've been dreaming of)

by aceofjapan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Cup of China Arc (Yuri!!! on Ice), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: After placing first in the short program at the Cup of China, Yuuri does not get a lot of sleep.Victor decides to try something new to take his mind off things, so he can get some rest.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 35
Kudos: 296





	the kind of love (I've been dreaming of)

**Author's Note:**

> That scene where Victor strips Yuuri down to his underwear, puts him to bed and lays down on top of him is just SO RIPE WITH UNUSED POTENTIAL.
> 
> A lot of this would probably be pretty unwise to do if you have to skate right after, but please disregard that for the sake of the porn.
> 
> Beta read by the lovely and ever helpful [IA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope) <3

Admittedly, perhaps Victor should have paid more attention to how Yuuri was doing.

Perhaps he had been a bit distracted after Yuuri's excellent performance of Eros the day before and the memory of the frantic, hurried handjobs they had shared in a bathroom stall right after.

The pride of Yuuri's first place finish after the short program and the burning heat that sat right under Victor‘s skin whenever he watched Yuuri perform Eros had consumed any thought other than Yuuri, his body, his lips, his hands.

And Yuuri had seemed just as eager when they had taken each other in hand, their clothes hastily shoved aside and Yuuri's other hand clamped over Victor‘s mouth to muffle the sounds he couldn't help but spill into the space between them.

That Yuuri had gone quiet afterwards, on their way back to the hotel, and had gone to bed early after a quick shower, had been to Victor only a sign of his exhaustion after the day‘s excitement. He‘d silently commended it, even, that Yuuri made sure to get a lot of rest before his free skate performance the next day.

This—all this between them was still so new, still so unknown. Especially the physical side of things was only just budding. They were still learning each other‘s habits and preferences, each other‘s bodies and how to read one another. They had not established a routine yet, barely as coach and student, not to mention as... whatever it was that they were beyond that, so Victor had not yet learned to see the signs of something being wrong.

And perhaps Victor had thought more about the romantic gesture than the practicality when he had snuck out of the room early in the morning to get some fresh coffee and tea for both of them, leaving a note for Yuuri to meet him at the rink.

But he didn’t realise any of this until Yuuri was standing before him at the rink, shaking and unsteady, dark circles etched under his eyes, hands restless as they fidgeted with his jacket, his bag, the tea that Victor had brought him. Victor knew that Yuuri tended to be nervous before a performance, but this was something else entirely. He did not like the panicked look in Yuuri's eyes as they flitted around the arena.

"Yuuri", Victor sighed, "Did you sleep at all?"

Yuuri jolted as if he had not expected being spoken to, and turned his wide-eyes gaze on Victor.

"I did!", he said, his voice a little too high for it to be believable, "I slept! A little, anyway."

Shaking his head, Victor stepped forward and took Yuuri gently by the arm, who once again flinched at the contact. What a difference this was to the confident man who had smirked at the judges and taken Victor apart in a bathroom stall the day before. 

"Come on, Yuuri, let‘s go back to the hotel", Victor said gently, leading him away from the rink. Practice time be damned, if Yuuri got on the ice like this, he would only hurt himself.

Yuuri looked at him a little confused and a little conflicted, but it appeared he was too exhausted to argue, for he let himself be led easily out of the arena and the short distance back to their hotel.

Thankfully all the journalists were currently occupied with the beginning practice sessions and so they did not encounter any obstacles.

It wasn't until the elevator doors had closed behind them that Victor spoke again beyond a few practicalities. 

He turned until he was facing Yuuri, one hand still gently resting on his arm, the other brushing his messy hair out of his eyes. 

"Are you okay, Yuuri?", he asked, "How come you didn't sleep?"

"Ah, I just.... Well, I...", Yuuri interrupted himself and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "It‘s nothing, I’m okay, really. Just nervous."

"There’s no need to be. You did wonderfully yesterday. Come on." Victor pulled Yuuri along with him as the elevator doors opened, dragging him up to the door which he then unlocked. He herded Yuuri aside, taking his bag and his cup of tea, to set them to the side by the closet and on the small side table respectively, while they both slipped out of their shoes.

"Now, get some rest, Yuuri. You can sleep right until the event tonight. Don‘t worry, I‘ll be right here."

He looked at Yuuri expectantly, but Yuuri didn't move, just stared at Victor and at his bed in turn, hesitant. 

"Come on, Yuuri", Victor said, voice low, stepping closer again, "don‘t worry, I‘ll wake you up in time before we need to get back. Just rest, gather your strength."

Yuuri slowly shook his head, eyes fixed now on the sheets of his bed as if there was some horror lurking underneath them.

"I don‘t—", he started, swallowing, "I don‘t think I could sleep now, Victor. Really, it‘s fine, I‘ll just—"

He started to turn away but Victor stopped him, grabbing him gently by the shoulder.

"Nonsense", he said, "it‘s clear that you’re dead tired, why wouldn't you be able to sleep? Come here." And without any ado he pulled down the zipper of Yuuri's training jacket, slipping it off his shoulders, before tugging his shirt over his head. There was nothing sensual about his actions, just a perfunctory undressing to make Yuuri more comfortable, but still Yuuri squirmed and shivered under his touch.

"Really, Victor, I don‘t—", he tried to interject again, but his protest was feeble, "I just...", he sighed, "I‘ll just keep thinking of the competition tonight, I won‘t be able to relax."

"Hmm...", Victor hesitated, his fingers skirting around the waistband of Yuuri's pants, the skin of his stomach and hips warm against Victor‘s cool fingertips. "Then I‘ll just have to take your mind off things and help you relax, won‘t I?"

"Ah... I...", Yuuri's eyes widened and colour rushed into his face, but as Victor pulled him closer until their bodies were flush against each other, he didn't look like he was about to protest.

Victor kissed him, soft and slow, fingers tracing the firm, lean muscle of Yuuri's stomach, and he felt some of Yuuri's tension draining from his posture as he relaxed into the kiss. Victor let his hands wander further, around Yuuri's hips, up and down his back and finally caressing over the curve of his ass.

"Victor", Yuuri huffed as he broke the kiss, a doubtful expression on his face as he looked at Victor through the hair that fell into his eyes. "I‘m really not sure I should be exerting myself any more right now. Shouldn't I save my energy?"

Victor grinned. "But how else am I going to get you to relax? Besides, I‘m going to do all the work."

He winked and grinned as it drove more colour into Yuuri's face, but the heat in Yuuri's eyes was also unmistakable. Victor hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants and, after Yuuri nodded, pulled them down, allowing Yuuri to step out of them before he crowded him back against the bed.

"Lie down", he murmured, and Yuuri complied while Victor went to his own luggage to retrieve some supplies, shrugging off his coat in the process.

Back at the bed, he straddled Yuuri's hips, still fully clothed, and ran his hands lightly over his chest. Yuuri, reclining in the pillows, still looked exhausted, deep bags under his eyes, but he also stared up at Victor with undeniable hunger in his eyes. His hands found Victor‘s thighs as Victor lightly ground his hips down against Yuuri's groin, feeling his cock already half hard through his boxer briefs.

"Now", Victor said with a smirk, leaning forward to grab something off Yuuri's nightstand, "I want to try something, if you‘re up for it. Do you trust me?"

And he held up his hand, dangling Yuuri's sleep mask before his eyes.

Yuuri looked up at him and Victor could see his throat moving as he swallowed, then he nodded.

Victor grinned and, leaning down, plucked Yuuri's glasses off his nose, carefully folding them and setting them aside before replacing them with the sleep mask. He ran his hands through the soft, messy strands of Yuuri’s hair for a moment, before sitting up and shifting his weight again to rest mostly on Yuuri's hips.

"Comfortable?", he asked, and Yuuri nodded again. "Good. Just relax."

Yuuri huffed. "How. How am I possibly supposed to relax with you... on top of me like this?"

"Patience, Yuuri", Victor said, unable to help the grin that was surely audible in his voice, "I’ll help you."

With that, he let his hands wander down to undo his belt and pull down the zipper of his pants, which he was sure Yuuri would be able to hear. Then he shifted his weight off of Yuuri for a moment, just long enough to discard his pants before taking up his position again. He took his time shrugging off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, letting them fall to the floor beside the bed with an audible rustle of fabric. He could feel Yuuri growing steadily harder underneath him with every tiny shift and motion, and now that he was only in his thong himself, he could feel the pressure and heat of it even more deliciously against his ass.

Letting his hips move ever so slightly and slowly against Yuuri’s and revelling in the small gasps and breathless sounds it drew out of Yuuri, Victor clicked open the bottle of lube he had retrieved earlier and let some of the liquid drizzle onto his fingers.

He could hear Yuuri‘s sharp intake of breath as Victor threw the bottle down on the sheet next to him and leaned forward once more, until his chest was flush with Yuuri‘s, his face hovering close enough that his hair was almost brushing Yuuri‘s sleep mask, his forearm holding him up against the mattress.

"Victor? What are you doing?", Yuuri asked, breathless, his hands fluttering until they found Victor‘s thighs again, now bare. Victor hummed at the sensation of Yuuri‘s fingers grasping at his naked skin. 

"Shhh, Yuuri", he murmured, "I told you, I will take care of everything. You just relax."

Without any further ado, Victor pushed aside the flimsy fabric of his thong and circling one lubed finger around his hole. He let out a breath as he pushed the finger inside, relaxing against the intrusion. He couldn't help the shudder that ran over his body, nor the small noises of pleasure that fell from his lips as he slowly worked himself open, still grinding his hips against Yuuri‘s with minute motions.

He felt Yuuri tense underneath him in anticipation. "Victor—ah... Victor, are you preparing yourself? _Kuso_. Victor, I want to see you."

Victor chuckled, though he was a little too breathless himself for it to sound very amused. "Not this time, _zolotse_. Just focus on my weight on top of you. Focus on the sound of my voice."

Victor could see Yuuri swallow and nod, and he concentrated on opening himself up again. A little impatiently he worked himself open, two fingers then three, letting little gasps and moans fall freely from his lips for Yuuri to hear. It was delicious to feel the helpless little motions Yuuri made underneath him, the little jerks of his hips, dragging his cock against Victor‘s balls and perineum through their underwear. Yuuri's hands were still on his thighs, now stroking up and down with the gentlest pressure, now digging deep into the muscle.

Victor‘s patience snapped when Yuuri whined, dragging his nails lightly against his skin. "Vitya... _please_..."

Victor had asked Yuuri a couple of weeks ago to use the diminutive, but so far Yuuri had only found the courage to do it a few times, often late at night, when they were soft and sleepy, curled up together in bed. But now—here.... hearing the name in such a needy tone from Yuuri's lips, it was a potent drug.

Victor pulled his fingers out, deciding that he was stretched enough, and closed the small distance between them to swallow Yuuri's lips in a kiss. Drinking in the surprised noise Yuuri made, he slipped his tongue inside Yuuri's mouth, exploring its soft heat until they were both breathless, gasping. Then he pulled back, sitting up again, resting his hands against Yuuri's chest, heaving under his fingertips.

"Now, Yuuri, listen", Victor said, once again rolling his lips against the hard line of Yuuri's cock, "I am going to take you inside and I will warm your cock for you, and you are going to sleep. Do you understand?"

Yuuri drew in a sharp breath. "Wa—what?", he sputtered, "I— Victor, how am I supposed to sleep when you‘re... fuck."

Victor hummed, trailing his hand down Yuuri's stomach toward the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

"Just... consider me your personal weighted blanket. I am just here to keep you warm and make you comfortable. If your thoughts stray toward the competition, just concentrate on my weight on you. On the sound of my breathing. On how your cock feels inside me."

"Victor, _fuck_ ", Yuuri rutted up against him helplessly and Victor met his movement with a downward pressure, pinning his hips against the bed, "I‘m not sure I‘ll be able to last."

"You‘ll just have to, won‘t you?", Victor said, letting a playful tone slip into his voice, "Coach‘s orders."

He leaned forward again, close to Yuuri's ear, whispering "and if you‘re good and you get some rest, then maybe you can fuck me properly afterwards."

Yuuri's breath stuttered in his chest, his fingers clutching harder at Victor‘s thighs. Victor took a moment to let his words sink in, to let Yuuri consider them, before speaking again.

"What do you say, Yuuri? Are you up for the challenge?"

Yuuri took a deep breath. "Yeah", he said, "yeah, okay."

"Good", Victor replied with a grin, lifting his weight once more off of Yuuri's hips and reaching between his legs, pulling down his boxer briefs just enough to pull Yuuri's cock out, hard and already leaking precum. They had both gotten tested a few weeks ago, before the beginning of the season, so Victor simply picked up the bottle of lube once more, drizzling some of it onto his hand to slick up Yuuri's cock. Shifting his weight forward to line it up with his entrance, Victor could feel Yuuri shivering with anticipation underneath him.

This was still so new to both of them—the thin walls at _Yuutopia_ and the rigorous training schedule of the last few weeks hadn't left much freedom for penetrative sex. Victor himself also felt the anticipation in his chest, his thighs, tension, taut like a rubber band ready to snap—he couldn't wait any longer.

Yuuri's cock in one hand to hold it in place, the other running over Yuuri's chest in soothing motions, he started to sink down. The head of Yuuri's cock was a hot, blunt pressure against his hole, punching a long, drawn-out whine out of him. Victor had not yet had the chance to get used to the feeling of Yuuri inside of him, so thick, how his shape filled him up so perfectly, and he almost wished he never would. He wanted to be this overwhelmed, this overcome always, always, when he took Yuuri inside, wanted the thrill of newness as well as the comfort of familiarity.

He bore down to take the last inches in, Yuuri tensing underneath him, his cock twitching at the tight heat it was now surrounded by. "Vitya, fuck", he hissed, his breath coming in short, sharp pants. Victor let out a long, slow breath as he let his weight rest on Yuuri‘s hips again, clenching his hole experimentally around him, which made Yuuri moan beautifully. 

Victor grinned and shifted his weight forward slowly, sliding his knees down and leaning his torso forward until he was lying more or less on top of Yuuri, his legs to either side of Yuuri's hips, their chests pressed close together, Victor‘s head nestled in the crook of Yuuri's shoulder. He used one forearm to prop himself up a little so that his full weight wasn't resting all on Yuuri, his other hand he ran lightly through Yuuri's hair.

"Are you okay, _zolotse_ , can you breathe okay? I‘m not too heavy, am I?"

Yuuri huffed a laugh close to his ear, his voice strained with arousal. "No, Vitya. You‘re perfect."

One of his hands ran up Victor‘s back, coming to rest at the nape of his neck, while the other stroked up his thigh to his ass, kneading one cheek for a moment before slipping between them. Two fingers probed gently at his entrance where he was seated on Yuuri's cock, making Victor gasp and his cock twitch where it was trapped between their bodies, still straining against the fabric of his thong.

Yuuri swore again under his breath, his voice, so low and close to Victor‘s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "You‘re so gorgeous for me, Vitya, _kuso_... You feel so good."

"Shhh, Yuuri", Victor whispered, though he couldn't quite hide his pleased smile, and he scratched his fingers lightly over Yuuri's scalp in the way that always made him go boneless, "sleep now. Just sleep. I‘ll be right here, looking after you."

"Okay. I‘ll try."

Victor could feel Yuuri's throat moving as he swallowed, his chest rising as he took a deep breath and slowly released it. His right hand came to rest on the mattress while the other remained on Victor‘s neck, a loose grasp, thumb stroking slowly up and down.

Victor smiled to himself and reached out for a moment, pulling the blanket that had half slipped off the bed over both of them so Yuuri didn't run the risk of catching a cold. The he returned his ministrations on Yuuri's scalp, running his fingers soothingly through his hair and along his scalp until he felt Yuuri relax somewhat under him. 

Victor himself tried to relax, too, knowing he would need to remain in this position for some time still, but he couldn't tear away his focus from Yuuri's cock buried in his ass. He could feel every breath and movement Yuuri made deep inside of him, every involuntary twitch and shift that gave him that delicious friction. Biting his lips to keep from moaning, Victor couldn’t help the shifting, the minute little thrusts of his own hips, his own cock painfully hard between them.

He tried, he really did, to keep himself quiet, worried about disturbing Yuuri, keeping him awake and rendering this whole exercise useless because of his own neediness. No—he needed to keep still. This wasn't about him, about his own pleasure, this was about Yuuri, and helping him. So concentrated all his attention on keeping still, keeping himself relaxed and pliant for Yuuri, concentrated on evening out his breathing despite the deep, burning need pooling in his belly.

Swallowing down a whimper when Yuuri twitched inside him just right, Victor was starting to regret the choices that had brought him into this situation. He knew—he hoped—this was good for Yuuri, would allow him to redirect his thoughts away from the competition and his nervousness, but he had not considered that he himself would actually have to stay still and quiet for however long Yuuri ended up sleeping. It felt like torture already, having Yuuri's beautiful cock so deep inside him and not being able to move.

He waited for as long as his patience would hold, closing his eyes and focusing on Yuuri's breathing rather than the hardness inside him, hoping that he might be able to fall asleep as well, but it was hopeless. 

When Yuuri's breaths had become deep and slow, his movements reduced to the occasional unconscious twitch and Victor was fairly sure that he was asleep, he allowed himself to move, just a little.

He knew by now that, despite the trouble he sometimes had falling asleep, once he was sleeping it took quite a lot to actually wake Yuuri up. So Victor took a few liberties—he clenched his hole tight around Yuuri's cock, revelling in the responding twitch, he rolled his hips down, grinding on his dick ever so slightly until the head of it just about brushed his prostate. He breathed a gasp against Yuuri's throat at the electric sensation moving up through his core, then he waited twenty seconds until his breath had evened and he could be sure not to jostle Yuuri too much, and he did it again.

It was the sweetest torture, not being able to move more than this—it was driving him crazy, but it felt _so good_. Yuuri, thankfully, did not seem bothered by his movements, at least not consciously. Perhaps Victor was able to bring him some pleasant dreams, at least.

* * *

Victor jolted awake with an electric frisson tingling up his spine. A moan spilled from his mouth and he immediately bit his lips, hoping to hold in any more sounds.

He blinked his eyes open slowly. 

Had he actually fallen asleep? Fallen asleep with Yuuri's cock buried deep inside him? He couldn't remember when he had slipped away, but the last... minutes? hours? ... were drowned in a haze of neediness and pleasure, an indistinct fog covering his senses, leaving room only for desire. He shifted slightly, feeling distinctly Yuuri still inside him, Victor’s rim stretched red and tight around him. His own cock, neglected, was no longer hard, but he could still feel the need nearly boiling over in his gut and his balls. When he lifted his head carefully, he felt a thin sheen of sweat beading on his forehead, trapped between the heat of Yuuri's body and the blanket. Turning his head to look at the clock on the nightstand, he saw with a sigh of relief that they still had a couple of hours time before they needed to be back at the arena. 

He wondered if he should try to wake Yuuri up, or if he should wait to see if he‘d wake up on his own as long as there was still time. But before he could make up his mind, once again a white hot jolt was moving through his body as Yuuri's cock brushed his prostate. And this time, he barely had time to brace himself before it happened again, drawing a whimper from him—Yuuri was moving inside him. Not a proper thrust, more like a slow, lazy grinding, deep and deeper.

Was Yuuri awake? Taking a look at Yuuri's face, it didn't seem so—though it was hard to tell under the mask. His expression was smooth, though his lips were parted, his breath coming slightly laboured. His one hand was still resting on the mattress, the other now buried under the pillow underneath his head. He was dreaming—it must be.

"Fuck", Victor whispered, and, bracing himself on his forearm, he lifted his hips a little, letting Yuuri slip out of him just a couple of inches. The reaction was immediate—Yuuri's pelvis rolled upward, burying him back in Victor‘s ass. 

Victor groaned under his breath. His whole body tingled with electricity, every muscle tense. His need, having steadily built and built over the last couple of hours, was ready to snap, and Yuuri fucking him like this was just too hot.

He repeated his motion, grinding down against Yuuri as Yuuri ground up against him, Victor‘s own cock filling up again quickly, trapped in the friction between them. The drag of Yuuri's skin inside him was filthy, right on the edge of painful, some of the lube having dried during their inactivity, and Victor had to turn his head and bite the muscle of his upper arm, hard, to muffle his moans.

Finally he gave up and fumbled for the bottle of lube with his other hand, clicking it open as quietly as he could and reaching behind himself to let some of the liquid drizzle directly onto his rim. He hissed at the coolness of it, and Yuuri‘s body, too, seemed to give a little twitch, but it eased the movement of Yuuri's cock inside him. Throwing the bottle aside once more, Victor buried his head again in the crook of Yuuri's neck and, closing his eyes, he focused solely on Yuuri's slow, irregular movements, meeting them with his own.

Except they were getting steadily less slow, less irregular. Yuuri's hips snapped a little harder, a little quicker against his, and his body was moving, too—his arm burrowing deeper under the pillows, his spine arching. 

Breath already panting, Victor lifted his head again, focusing his eyes on Yuuri's face. He did not appear to be awake yet, as much as Victor was able to tell. There was a slight furrow in his brow, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Victor couldn't resist; he leaned down, catching Yuuri in a deep kiss, moaning into it as Yuuri snapped his hips harder still, as if in answer. After a few seconds, Yuuri returned the kiss, lips moving slowly and languidly against Victor‘s, and when Victor pulled back, he was panting.

"Vitya", he murmured, voice breathless and hoarse, "ah, this... was not a dream?" He lifted one hand to pull away his sleep mask, dropping it carelessly on the pillow next to him as his eyes focused on Victor, narrowed against the sudden brightness, but pupils blown wide.

Victor smirked.

"Oh no, _zolotse_ , this is real. Most of it anyway—I suspect you did have some quite interesting dreams."

"Mhh, I did", Yuuri said, grinding his cock into Victor once more, eliciting a gasp from him, "was fucking you."

"You‘re fucking me now, darling", Victor whispered.

Yuuri, pulling his other arm out from underneath the pillow, grunted his disagreement. "Not yet, I‘m not."

Then, suddenly, there were two strong arms around Victor‘s back and his world was suddenly turned upside down as he was flipped over und found himself lying on his back, Yuuri kneeling between his legs and slipping his cock smoothly back into Victor‘s hole where it had slipped out as they moved.

"I‘m about to be, though", Yuuri said, his voice still so rough and deep with sleep, dream-laden and yet focused, and Victor suddenly couldn't breathe with want.

"God, fuck", he pressed out, "Yuuri, please, I've waited so long."

And it seemed that Yuuri was done waiting, too, because he snaked his arms under Victor‘s knees, pushing them up until Victor was almost folded in half, then he planted his hands to either side of Victor‘s head. Leaning forward like this, his cock was pushed deep inside Victor at a new angle, making Victor moan long and low, twitching around him. 

Stilling for a moment, Yuuri caught his lips in another deep kiss, the push and pull of his lips and tongue languid and filthy. Then he pulled his hips back until he slipped almost completely out of Victor, and pushed back in with one long, hard thrust.

The noise Victor made was almost a scream. After all this time, the hours that he had waited, finally, _finally_ Yuuri thrust into him properly. Victor threw his head back into the pillow, burrowing into the soft feathers under the cover. He was overwhelmed with sensation, his hole feeling tender and swollen after being held open for so long, but he needed this, god, needed _more_.

And _more_ Yuuri gave him, quickly settling into a rapid pace, hips snapping against Victor‘s ass as he fucked him hard. Yuuri moaned deep in his throat with every thrust, his eyes half-lidded as they looked down at Victor, and the sound trickled like honey into Victor‘s ears, making him tingle. He fisted his hands into the pillow under his head, trying to brace himself against the force of Yuuri's thrusts, his words breathless and broken as they spilled from him, "yes, god, Yuuri, more."

"Vitya", Yuuri whined, leaning down again to kiss Victor once more, the heat of his mouth as scorching, the thrust of his tongue as filthy as his cock in Victor‘s ass, still fucking him hard and fast. Victor closed his eyes, giving himself over to the sensations only, Yuuri, so close, skin on sweaty skin, his lips, a little chapped but slick with spit against his own, and that hardness inside of him, pushing and pulling, sending jolts of pleasure through his limbs, making him jerk every time Yuuri brushed his prostate. Victor could feel the tension building low in his belly, quick and insistent, a fire ignited now, after smouldering for so long. It was so much, _so much_ , just on the edge of overstimulation, but it felt so good, all electric, tingling, and he needed to come.

"‘m close", he huffed into the scant space between them, just barely pulling away enough to form the words.

"Me too", Yuuri groaned breaking their kiss properly this time and eliciting a whine from Victor, that turned into a broken moan when Yuuri grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down the bed, away from where he had moved dangerously close to the headboard from the force of Yuuri's thrusts. It made his breath stutter in his throat, that Yuuri could manhandle him so easily like this, a reminder that he was in peak physical condition, a reminder of how much power was coiled tight in his slender frame. The thought made Victor‘s cock, achingly hard and still straining against his thong, twitch, and he filed the information away for another time. 

For now, though, Yuuri shifted Victor‘s legs onto his shoulders, freeing up his hands. One of them he splayed on Victor‘s chest, just about brushing one of his nipples between two fingers, while the other finally, finally pulled down the front of Victor‘s thong, soaked through with precome, letting his cock spring free. It bobbed between them, angry red and achingly hard, and Victor groaned when Yuuri took it in hand, slicking precome over it with gentle pressure.

"Ahhh, fuck, _yes_."

Then Yuuri started moving again, this time pumping Victor‘s cock in time with his thrusts, and Victor was lost. Fisting his hands into the pillow so hard he was worried it might tear, sharp, breathy moans were punched out of him with every thrust and he could feel the wave cresting rapidly. It only took a few strokes before blinding colours were blooming in front of his eyes, tension and release jolting through every nerve of his body as he arched his back and felt his come splatter hot and thick over his abs and chest.

He let out a high-pitched, drawn out whine, legs shaking where they were still resting against Yuuri's shoulders, as Yuuri pumped him through his orgasm, slowing his movements as Victor went boneless beneath him.

"Fuck, Vitya", he murmured, turning his head to mouth kisses along Victor‘s legs, "you‘re so perfect... so beautiful."

Victor shivered, looking up at him from half-lidded eyes. The movements of Yuuri‘s hips had slowed along with his hand, but Victor could still feel the desperate, aborted little thrust he made, desperate for release.

"Go on", he whispered, "fuck me. Come inside me."

Yuuri groaned at his words, his cock twitching where it was still buried inside Victor.

"Are you sure?", he asked, voice shaky with need, "Won‘t it be too much?"

Victor shook his head. "Fill me up. I can take it."

When Yuuri still looked doubtful, Victor reached out, grabbing Yuuri‘s ass with one hand, pulling him impossibly deeper. "Please, _zolotse_ ", he whispered, "I want to still feel you inside me when we go back to the arena later. Don‘t you want that? To know that I‘m all yours when you‘re out on the ice?"

"I... _fuck_." Yuuri‘s pupils blew wide at Victor‘s words, fixing on Victor with a fire burning in his eyes. "All mine", he murmured, trailing his fingers slowly through the cooling roped of come splattered on Victor‘s chest. Then, as if some switch had been flipped, he grabbed Victor‘s ass with both hands, lifting up his hips so he could fuck into him more easily, and set up a hard and fast pace once more.

Victor let out a broken moan with every thrust. It was so much—too much, but he wanted this so badly, wanted to feel the drag of Yuuri‘s cock on his oversensitive flesh until he felt he was going crazy. Yuuri snapped his hips into him hard until Victor could feel Yuuri's balls brushing against his ass with every thrust, and it didn't take long now until Yuuri's moans became low, tense grunts, his pace growing quicker, more erratic. Victor dug his fingers into Yuuri's hips, lightly pressing his fingernails into the skin and clenched his rim hard on Yuuri's cock.

Yuuri cried out, thrusting deep into him a few more times before he stilled, hips twitching, his come coating Victor‘s insides with heat. 

They stayed liked that for a moment, Yuuri buried to the hilt inside Victor, both stiff and gasping, catching their breath. Then Yuuri relaxed slowly, tension seeping out of him, and he released Victor‘s legs, softening cock slipping out of him. Victor could feel the hot trickle of come that followed it, clenching his hole against it, trying to keep it inside. 

Yuuri sank onto the mattress next to him, boneless, pressed close to Victors side, one hand coming up to cup Victor‘s cheek.

Victor‘s turned his head to face him, looked into those deep brown eyes, heavy-lidded and soft with satisfaction.

"Vitya", Yuuri murmured, "that was... wow."

Victor chuckled, still a little breathless. "Wow indeed."

Yuuri‘s thumb caressed his cheek-bone lightly. "Are you okay? It wasn't too much, was it?"

Victor shook his head. "I should be asking you that, though. You‘re the one who has to skate later... I hope I didn't just make you more exhausted."

Now that he said it, a flicker of doubt ignited in Victor‘s mind. Had this been a bad idea? Had he just sabotaged Yuuri's chance at a medal with his stupid, half-baked plans?

But Yuuri smiled at him, soft and reassuring. "I‘m fine", he said, "I mean, I am a little tired right now, but I did get a bit of sleep. And besides, I feel...", he thought for a moment, leaning forward to press his lips softly against Victor‘s forehead, "...relaxed."

"Good. I‘m glad", Victor said, returning his smile. Then he looked past Yuuri once more at the clock on the nightstand. "We've got about one hour left. You should go take a shower, and I‘ll see if I can find you something to eat."

Yuuri chuckled, his eyes darting downward. "Don‘t you think you might need a shower, too?" As if to illustrate his point, he dragged his fingers to the drying, sticky mess on Victor‘s chest.

"Okay, perhaps", Victor admitted, "but I can get cleaned up a little when you are done, you go on."

"Don‘t be silly, Vitya. We can take a shower together. Come on, we‘ll be quick about it, no funny business."

Something in Victor‘s stomach fluttered at the thought. It felt so intimate, taking a shower together. Sure, they had been in the onsen together plenty of times, but this felt different, closer. He let himself imagine it, running his hands down Yuuri's body under the spray of water, just feeling, feeling his skin, his warmth. Perhaps Yuuri would let him wash his hair.

"Alright", Victor whispered, "Alright, let‘s go then."

And Yuuri smiled at him again, rolling out of bed with a groan, and held out a hand to Victor.

* * *

Victor kept a close eyes on Yuuri as they returned to the arena in time for the warm-up. 

They were cutting it a little close, Victor thought as he watched Yuuri lace up his skates. They had rinsed off together in the shower, a little more perfunctory than Victor would have liked, but understandable given their time constraints. Then they had gotten Yuuri a light snack, something to replenish his energy without weighing too heavily in his stomach.

And now Yuuri was about to get out there, on the ice. And he looked... he looked okay.  
Admittedly, he still seemed a little tired, but less so than he had in the morning. There was still a little tension in his shoulders but, most importantly, his hands were steady and sure as they were lacing up his skates, and he met Victor‘s gaze head on when he looked up. He was not fidgeting or shaking.

If Victor‘s goal had been to get rid of Yuuri‘s excess nervous energy, he would say that he had succeeded.

Once his skates were laced, Victor handed him his water bottle to get a drink, pulling him aside a little before he lined up to get on the ice for the warm up.

"Since you didn’t skate earlier today, focus on getting warmed up and limber", he said, "you‘re in a good position going into the free, so—"

"Victor." Yuuri interrupted him, voice low. Victor stopped, waiting for him to continue, but Yuuri took his time screwing the cap back onto his water bottle before looking up, a hint of a smirk on his face. "Are you sore?"

"I—", Victor said, not really knowing how to continue. He could feel heat rising into his cheeks. "Yuuri..."

Yuuri leaned closer, lowering his voice further still. "Can you still feel me inside you?"

Victor swallowed. He could indeed feel a twinge in his lower back when he sat or bent over, and was constantly aware of some of Yuuri‘s come still inside him.

" _Yes_ ", he whispered.

Now Yuuri did smirk. "Good", he said, before pressing the water bottle back into Victor‘s hands and turning away to join the other skaters at the entrance to the rink. He looked over his shoulder as he pulled off his skate guards, placing them on the boards. 

"Keep your eyes on me", he said, and Victor could only nod as he followed the other skaters out onto the ice.

Victor looked after him a little dazed, as Yuuri took his place at the end of the line to be introduced, first placed and last to skate. He felt a flutter of anticipation in his stomach, watching Yuuri take his bows. He wondered how Yuuri would surprise him today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you've enjoyed it, why not leave a comment? 💜
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/nihidea_art) and [Tumblr](http://theliteraryluggage.tumblr.com/). ❤❤❤


End file.
